


Strawberry Stars

by disaster_by_chance



Series: Ode to my OTPS [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it'll take you like two minutes to read, just some random thing i thought to write, of some sorts, poem, soft tsukiyams, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_by_chance/pseuds/disaster_by_chance
Summary: A quiet love like the twinkle of starsBut as sweet as the berries in strawberry farms
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Ode to my OTPS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Strawberry Stars

He is like a strawberry, bitter and sweet 

Loving and kind in the quiet of the night

Soft kisses when no one’s watching, gentle touches under the table

like the seeds dotted around the fruit 

Sometime’s he’s sour and cold

The kind of berries that can hurt your teeth 

But he was never like that to him

The boy with stars on his cheeks 

He is like the night sky 

Spotted with stars as far as the eye can see 

Like strawberry seeds one would think 

But he belonged to the moon above on high, that’s where he’d be

Bright and shining was he 

A gleaming light for all to see

For he was determined to be seen in the night 

He wasn’t going to be left behind 

Childhood friends that turned to lovers 

A bittersweet love of perseverance and encouragement

For the stars are high in the sky 

And the strawberry in the fields below 

Strawberry stars that dotted the night 

Beautiful as dusk and dawn 

A quiet love like the twinkle of stars 

But as sweet as the berries in strawberry farms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I thought I would do something a little different for a change!
> 
> In order to expand myself as a writer, I thought to write "poems" for the different ships that I have (there's a lot). It's just a way to try and get myself to express feeling and words a little better! And since they're poems, they're short, so I don't have to worry about making and keeping up with a full story! 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
